You're My Courage
You're my Courage is the ending for episode 11 of the Prince of Stride: Alternative anime series. It is composed by R・O・N and performed by the unit Galaxy Standard. Track Listing All the songs are composed and arranged by R・O・N and written by Shouko Oomori. #Be My Steady #RUSH #You're My Courage Lyrics Romaji= Donna kotoba de ieba ii afureru kono kimochi wo Warawanai de kiite hoshii nda hitomi wo sora sanai de Chikaku ni i sugite atarimae ni shitaku nai Houseki mitai na yatto mitsuketa omoi Your smile encouraged itsumo yuuki kureta (you've made me tough) Sono hohoemi wo mamorasete Sore ga tatta hitotsu boku ni dekiru (I'll give you my heart) Kimi e no ai no katachi dakara Kimi ga ita kara atarashii boku ni boku wa deaeta Hoshi tsukamu you na mubou na yume sae riaru ni kanjiru hodo Tooku ni iru hi mo kimi ga komatta toki wa Dare yori hayaku kake tsukeru sa Don't cry precious heart kimi no namida nuguu (you'll feel better) Sono tame boku wa koko ni iru Sashi dashi tsunagatta te no nukumori kara (I feel happy) Tayumazu ni pawaa umareru yo Kidzuita omoi de yori ooku no mirai Hikari sagasou issho ni Your smile encouraged itsumo yuuki kureta (you've made me tough) Sono hohoemi wo mamorasete Eien ni tsudzukeyou futari no tabi (oh please say yes) Kewashii kabe mo norikoe rareru (there is no doubt whatever) Kimi wo mou hanasanai Kikoeru ne? All of my love so♪ |-| Kanji= どんな言葉で云えばいい？　溢れるこの気持ちを 笑わないで聞いて欲しいんだ　瞳をそらさないで 近くにいすぎて　当たり前にしたくない 宝石みたいな　やっと見つけた想い Your smile encouraged　いつも勇気くれた　(You’ve made me tough) その微笑みを守らせて それがたったひとつ　僕にできる　(I’ll give you my heart) きみへの愛の形だから きみがいたから　新しい僕に僕は出逢えた 星掴むような無謀な夢さえ　リアルに感じるほど 遠くにいる日も　きみが困った時は 誰より速く　駆けつけるさ Don’t cry, Precious Heart　きみの涙拭う　(You’ll feel better) そのため僕はここにいる 差し出し繋がった手の温もりから　(I feel happy) たゆまずにパワー生まれるよ 築いた思い出より多くの未来、光　探そう一緒に… Your smile encouraged　いつも勇気くれた　(You’ve made me tough) その微笑みを守らせて 永遠に続けよう　二人の旅　(Oh, please say　“Yes”) 険しい壁も　(Woo…) 乗り越えられる　(There is no doubt whatever) きみをもう離さない 聞こえるね？　All of My LOVE |-| English= What words should I use… to describe this overflowing feeling? I hope you don’t laugh when I tell you… and please don’t look away. I don’t want us to get too close and start taking things for granted; I’ve finally found this feeling that’s like a precious jewel! Your smile encouraged me – always giving me courage! (You’ve made me tough) So allow me to protect that smile. That’s the only thing I can really do- (I’ll give you my heart) The form of my love for you. Because you were here with me, I could discover a new version of myself… To the point that even reckless dreams of grasping the stars began to seem realistic. On days you’re far away… or days you’re not faring well… I’ll run to your side faster than anyone else! Don’t cry, Precious Heart – I’ll wipe away your tears! (You’ll feel better) That’s the reason I’m here. The warmth of our hands, reaching out to one another, Produces an unyielding power. Amid futures more numerous than the memories we’ve built, let’s search for the light together… Your smile encouraged me – always giving me courage! (You’ve made me tough) So allow me to protect that smile. Let’s continue forever, this journey together! (Oh, please say　”Yes”) We can fly right over, (Woo…) The most treacherous of obstacles. (There is no doubt whatsoever) I’ll never let you go again- You can hear me right? All of My LOVE References The Roman translation was found on http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com Category:Music